Others
**This section will be used to talk only about recurring characters who are in some way important to the four main characters, either in socializing or decision making. For example, women's club members who only appear once (i.e. Ruth Knickerbocker, Jane Sebastian, etc.) do not belong here.** Little Ricky http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SimmonsRicky.jpg Ricardo/Enrique Alberto Fernando Ricardo y de Acha, Jr. (AKA: "Little Ricky") was born on January 19, 1953 at 11 am. He was probably conceived sometime in the spring of 1952, around episodes #32-35, when Lucy and Ricky were still sharing a single bed. He was born at least two weeks before his due date, because Lucy's baby was supposed to be due in February. Little Ricky is the apple of his parents' eyes, being that he is the Ricardos' only child. Fred and Ethel Mertz are his godparents, and he is so close to them that he calls them "Aunt Ethel and Uncle Fred." He even named his dog "Fred" after his godfather. As for other pets, he has Hopalong the frog, turtles Tommy and Jimmy, canaries Alice and Phil, and fish Mildred and Charles. He once had a pet lizard, too, but it accidentally fell out the window. For the first five years of his life, he lived in a small brownstone apartment building in Manhattan, located at 623 East 68th Street. He was a mischievous toddler, often getting into things he shouldn't have. He usually was being watched by neighbor Mrs. Trumbull or his maternal grandmother, so his parents could go have fun with the Mertzes. When his parents and godparents set off on their road trip to Hollywood, Little Ricky stayed behind in New York, being cared for by his grandmother. A few weeks after the Ricardos and Mertzes arrived in Hollywood, Mrs. McGillicuddy flew out to California with Little Ricky. He celebrated his third birthday with only his grandmother, as his parents were in Europe at the time. His mother sent him to nursery school shortly before his third birthday. There, he contracted another bout of tonsillitis and had to have his tonsils removed. He turned five years old a year before he should have, in 1957, so nobody knows what happened to him during most of his fourth year of life. Right before he turned five, Little Ricky discovered he has a true talent playing the drums, just like his father. Little Ricky has performed playing the drums many times, both in his own little band and for performances with his dad. His last months in New York saw him playing drums and playing with his best friend, Stevie Appleby. But in 1957, his parents decided to move to the country, so Little Ricky started life anew in Westport, Connecticut. His parents feel that the country lifestyle will be healthier and more beneficial to their son's well-being. His new best friend is Connecticut next-door neighbor Bruce Ramsey. The Applebys http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CarolineAppleby.jpg *Carolyn Lillian Appleby may be Lucy and Ethel's closest friend outside of each other. Secretary of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League, Carolyn has known Lucy and Ethel so long that they knew Carolyn when her name used to be Lillian. Carolyn is happily married to Charlie Appleby, and they have a son, Stevie, who was born four days before Little Ricky (January 15, 1953). Carolyn's relationship with Lucy and Ethel is a complicated one, as their friendship is often more rivalry. Lucy and Carolyn often feel the need to compete with one another and show the other up in some way. Carolyn is a braggart and a gossip, but she can be a good friend if you treat her well. For instance, it only took an expensive cashmere sweater for her to back Lucy in the women's club presidential election, and she gave Lucy and Ethel a TV spot to sell their salad dressing when promised a profit of three cents off of each jar sold. Carolyn lives in a New York apartment that was re-furnished with Chinese modern-style furniture in 1953. She enjoys playing bridge with Lucy, Ethel, and Marion Strong, but you have to watch her, because she cheats when adding up the score. She clearly lives comfortably, jetting off to Hawaii in 1955. While on her way to the big island, Carolyn stopped by Hollywood to visit with Lucy and Ethel. She lost her glasses on the plane, but she had found them in time to watch Lucy dance with Van Johnson. It is unknown if Lucy and/or Ethel have kept in contact with Carolyn since moving to Westport, Connecticut. *Charlie Appleby is as snobby and bragadocious as his wife, Carolyn. He runs a television station, and he often is sought out among his circle of friends to secure television time slots. Charlie loves Carolyn and his son, Stevie, and he wants to provide them with nothing but the best. *Stevie Appleby was born on January 15, 1953. He is the only child the Applebys have, and he is spoiled. He was declared "most beautiful baby in the world" on TV by Lucy Ricardo when he was a year old. He and Little Ricky grew up as good friends, and Stevie was more than happy to go see Superman at Little Ricky's fifth birthday party. Mrs. Trumbull http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MrsTrumbull.jpg Mrs. Mathilda Trumbull is a resident at 623 East 68th Street. She appears to live one floor above the Ricardos' original apartment, which would put her on the fifth floor. Mrs. Trumbull's relationship with the Ricardos started off rocky, when she couldn't stand newborn Little Ricky's crying. But when she was forced to soothe the baby when he was mistakenly neglected, she bonded with him and became his 'round-the-clock babysitter. And she always babysat for free. She has a nephew named Joe who is a repairman. She also owns a pet cat. This unnamed cat is the reason Lucy was able to pay off her $473 grocery bill. If Mrs. Trumbull hadn't needed a can of All-Pet for the cat, Ricky wouldn't have made big bucks buying stock in Canadian Allied Petroleum. Mrs. Trumbull is equally happy to take care of things for the Mertzes, too. While the Mertzes were in Hollywood and Europe, Mrs. Trumbull managed the building for them. Her sister ends up managing the building after the Mertzes move to Connecticut. Mrs. McGillicuddy Mrs. McGillicuddy (her first name is unknown) is Lucy Ricardo's mother. She is a scatterbrained nitwit who often causes friction when she insists on being included in events. She calls her son-in-law "Mickey," never bothering to learn his real name. She has caused "Mickey" much stress, in the forms of wanting to go along to California all of a sudden, sending Tennessee Ernie Ford to stay with the Ricardos, and not properly informing Ricky of an important chance to play at the Roxy. All she's really good for is watching Little Ricky. She ended up taking care of her grandson while the Ricardos and Mertzes drove to Hollywood; she couldn't go on the road trip, because she gets carsick. She flew out with Little Ricky shortly after the gang arrived in California, and she was a guaranteed babysitter whenever Lucy wanted to go hunt celebrities. Similarly, she continued being babysitter for Little Ricky when the Ricardos went to Europe in 1956 and when they went to Japan in 1959. Marion Strong Another member of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League, Marion Strong is a real card. She has horrible taste in headwear, and she has a cackling laugh that sounds like a hen. She is married to her husband, Bill. Her crowning achievement was being Mistress of Ceremonies for the Senior Shenanigans at the Rappahanock School for Girls. She serves as the women's club's vice-president, and she enjoys playing bridge with Lucy, Ethel, and Carolyn. Marion is best known for her cackling laugh, which sounds like a chicken. The Ramseys *Betty Ramsey is a pretentious snob. She grew up in Albuquerque, and apparently knew Ethel when she was a young child. Her maiden name was Foster, and her family moved away from Albuquerque when she was still a child. Betty is all about being the best and showing off her money. She won the Westport garden trophy three years in a row for her prize yellow tulips. She pals around with Lucy and Ethel, trying to pretend that she's close to them. She is married to Ralph and has one son, Bruce. *Ralph Ramsey is head of a TV production company, and he makes a very good salary. He is married to Betty, and they have one son, Bruce. Ralph is member of the Westport country club, he hates the smell of Betty's exotic perfume, and he gives Ricky a $3500 television gig that helped pay for the Ricardos' new country furniture. *Bruce Ramsey is the only child of Betty and Ralph. He is best friends with Little Ricky. Bruce helped Little Ricky hide the hens when Little Ricky thought his father was going to get rid of the birds. Bruce also got into a fistfight with Little Ricky before they became friends. The two boys fought over whose father was stronger, since Ralph and Ricky were also having a fistfight at the time. The Munsons *When she lived in New York, Grace Munson served as treasurer of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League. Sometime before 1957, she moved to Westport, Connecticut with her husband, Harry. Grace is the one responsible for making Lucy want to move to the country. When Lucy visited the Munsons one weekend, Grace showed her what a great life one can have in Westport. *Harry Munson is Grace's husband. Not much is known about him, but he is a member of the Westport country club, and he introduces houseguest Diana Jordan. The Halls *Louanne Hall is married to Bill. She is a member of the Wednesday Afternoon Fine Arts League, and she was present when Ethel was nominated for president. She once played bridge with Lucy, Ethel, and Carolyn Appleby in episode #64. She also was present at the Ricardos' party that Eve Whitney attended. *Bill Hall is only ever seen once, in episode #81. He is married to Louanne, seems to be good friends with Ricky and Fred, and he nauseatingly insisted that Eve Whitney tell him the story of her life.